That's Some Look You Got There
by Number-XV Axsis
Summary: It's been a few days since Roxas joined the Organization. He's still unresponsive, but during a meeting, Xigbar says something that gets a certain reaction out of him... No Shipping! Follows the Theory of Xemnas being Terra and Xehanort's nobody, and Roxas being connected to Ventus is some way. One-Shot


**A/N: Alright hello! This is my first fanfic so please don't be mean! And if you have any advice I'd be happy to take it! I just thought this up today so… Well, hope you like it!  
**

 **A/N: I don't own Kingdom hearts, and only own the story.**

It was a mostly Normal day in 'The World That Never Was'. It had been only a few days since the new number XIII, Roxas had joined. The kid was still unresponsive to everyone, only giving blank stares, _emotionless._ Then Again, Everyone in 'The World That Never Was', was emotionless. Everyone was a Nobody. Beings without Hearts.

Currently, a meeting was being held. 13 tall chairs surrounded a round room, the first being the tallest, and the one in front of the tallest being the smallest. Other chairs were filtered out to make a circle. At different times, cloaked figures appeared in each seat in a flash of black smoke, using a kind of transpertation called 'Corridors of Darkness'. It was the only way to get to this room.

(If you already know the names and their seating you don't need to read most of this, I'll tell you where to skip to)

* * *

Most were hooded, faces Obscured by shadows, but the ones that could be seen were a white-haired man, whose said hair was long, with tan skin, and orangish-goldish eyes. Despite his white hair, he was just an adult, not an old man, and had an aura of superiority around him. This was Xemnas, Superior of the in-between, leader of Organization III.

On the left side of the seats next to him sat a man with an eye patch over his left eye, and a jagged scar went from the bottom of his right cheek close to his only eye, which, like Xemnas, was a Goldish-Organish, his gaze was toward the blond kid across from Xemnas. His dark brown hair with grey streaks was in a ponytail, and he had his arms crossed, smirking. This was Xigbar, Freeshooter, Number II in Organization XIII.

On the right side, 2 cloaked figures down from Xemnas, was a blue haired man which was also long and had an X shaped scar on his head. Also, like Xemnas, his eyes were an Orangish-goldish, a calm and emotionless expression on his face, though if you looked closely he seemed to be glaring at a certain redhead. This was Saix, Luna Diviner, Number VII of the Organization.

Next to Saix, was a man with blond hair, and mullet. You wouldn't be able to see his eyes, for he was asleep, snoring loudly, looking like he was about to fall out of his chair. This was Demyx, Melodious Nocturne, Number IX, And the slacker, of Organization XIII.

Right Across from him was the certain redhead from earlier. He had spiky red hair, emerald eyes, and upside down teardrop tattoos under his eyes. He was smirking at the blue haired man, arms crossed. This was Axel, Flurry of Dancing Flames, number VIII of Organization XIII.

And Right Across from Xemnas was Roxas. His Spiky blond windswept hair making him, like the others, easy to make out. His emotionless blue eyes staring straight ahead, unmoving. His chair was the lowest, showing that he was the lowest member, Key to Destiny, number XIII.

* * *

(Alright if you skipped you can start reading here)

Chatter had filled the room, and Saix was just about ready to bash Axel's, and Demyx's heads in before Xemnas coughed "As you know, we have a new member in our ranks, number XIII, Roxas, the key of Destiny," All eyes, er. Most eyes, in the room, turned toward the Blond Nobody. As expected, he did not react, not looking up.

Xigbar sighed "C'mon Tiger? Nothing? It's been 5 days. I was hoping that Flamsilocks over there might be able to get _Something_ out of you,". Nope. Nothing. The boy continued his staring contest with the middle of Xemnas's chair. "He has no memories, you can't expect him to react a few days after coming into this… _Existence_ ," Saix said monotonously, turning his gaze from Axel to the blond nobody.

Xigbar shrugged "Hey, Don't babies react on their first day? And just start making memories?" He leaned back in his seat, recrossing his arms "But I don't see him acting like that, As if!". Axel shrugged "Hey I tried! But I didn't ask to be the kids 'Mentor'." Xigbar snorted "Saying you're not up to the task, Flamsilocks? You're starting to sound like Demyx!". Speaking of Demyx, he was still fast asleep.

Axel gaped "Am not! I'm just saying he's not exactly like everyone else here! He has no memories of his past," His gaze also turned to Roxas. Man, to kid that Chair must be very interesting…

Xigbar glanced at the silent Nobody and made a 'Tsk' sound. "At the rate, it'll take 10 days to get him to speak. And to actually be able to fight? As if! That'll take longer. Definitely not a _Full-fledged keyblade wielder._ "

Xemnas sighed. He only let this conversation continue, hoping to get the young nobody to say something. The Young Nobody… Who looked like someone in his scattered memories… What was their name…? V...V… No. It escaped him yet again. It didn't matter, he would find a way to know. Maybe the kid was the key to that… The Key to destiny.

While the arguing continued, poor Demyx was woken up when a knife flew past him, impaling itself in his chair, inches from his head. He shakily looked at who had thrown it and was the first to notice a change in Roxas' demeanor. The Young Nobody was no longer staring at Xemnas's oh so very interesting chair but was slowly looking up.

"Hey! He's looking up!" Suddenly, All (Almost, The hooded figure who threw the knife, Larxene, was sharpening one of her knives, mumbling. And Xemnas was already looking at Roxas, having noticed as well) eyes turned toward said young Nobody. He was looking up, but not at Xemnas. His gaze was toward someone next to him. A certain Freeshooter. He seemed to stare emotionlessly at Xigbar for a minute. 2.

Then, his eyes narrowed. Anger didn't show in his eyes, that was impossible, right? No… Anger did show there, barely noticeable, but there. His Blue eyes met with Xigbar's one, gold, organish eye. A stare no one expected from the previously unreactive Nobody.

Axel Gaped again "Oh so now he does something? Why do i have a feeling he just liked messing with me. What did you do, Xig? How'd you get him to do that?" Demyx shivered "And why does he look… mad?" He yelped as Larxene threw yet another knife at him, this time on the other side of his head. He decided his seat was safer, so he scooted further into it.

Next, to Demyx, Saix's eyes narrowed Suspiciously at Xigbar. Said Freeshooter had yet to react to anyone and was staring at Roxas, his one eye scrunched in concentration, as if deep in thought. That was not a normal look for him, and something was definitely up. How _Had_ he got Roxas to react? What was behind this?

Xigbar's gaze trained on the young nobody, as Saix had suspected, was deep in thought. That look. The kid's look. A look he had seen from someone who looked just like the kid he was seeing now. That stare… and the words that had brought the kid to look at him that way… And slowly, the thinking look changed to a slight grin, a mischievous glint in his one eye, he murmured out:

"Heh… That's some look you got there, kid,"

And Roxas's eyes only narrowed further.

* * *

 **A/N: And that's a Wrap! I worked hard on this, and I hope you enjoyed it. Remember, If you have some advice I would like to hear it :D**


End file.
